This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to response status management in a social networking environment. Social networking environments may facilitate communication between physically separated users. The number of messages in a social networking environment is increasing. As the number of messages increases, the need for response status management in a social networking environment may also increase.